Draw Me a Heart (Traduction)
by Joy-Melody
Summary: Diane ne comprenait pas pourqoi elle avait besoin de l'art. Elle était nulle. Son prof le savait. Elle le savait. Toute la classe le savait. MAis apparemment elle avait besoin de ce cours pour obtenir son diplôme. Elle passe donc du temps après les cours avec un prof particulier. Pour l'art. Elle aurait préférer s'entraîner au softball. lycée!UA


Hey, c'est Joy :3 Voici ma traduction de Draw Me a Heart by fanficlove2014. En espérant que cette traduction faite avec son accord ne soit pas trop différente et lui fasse honneur ^^

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

"C'est stupide !" la brunette jeta ses mains en l'air alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la table. "Je peux pas faire ça."

Le roux à côté d'elle soupira profondément.

"Diane," dit-il avec à peine une pointe de patience.

Diane ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était leur troisième séance ensemble et elle n'avait toujours pas avancer de manière significative.

Ses yeux couleur améthystes parcoururent la salle d'art, vide. Cela ne faisait que dix minutes et elle était déjà plus que frustrée. Diane défit les boutons de son sweat, la pièce étant chaude et lourde malgré le fait que c'était la mi février. Le roux avait déjà le sien sur le dossier de sa chaise, restant avec la chemise blanche simple de leur uniforme. sa cravate enlevée de manière inhabituelle, abandonnée sur la table aujourd'hui.

Il se leva alors qu'elle jetait sa veste sur la chaise qui portait son sac. Il tendit la main vers le crayon qu'elle avait jeté à travers la table. sa chemise blanche sortit de son pantalon, laissant voir la peau pâle cachée en dessous. Diane la regarda fixement, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le remarquerait pas et cela ne changerait rien s'il le faisait. Il se rassit et posa le crayon devant elle. Le rouquin tapota la feuille de papier avec la gomme avant de la tourner et de placer le bout sur la toile déjà ruinée qui portait les essais de dessin de Diane.

"Tu te compliques la vie." Il traîna l'outil sur la feuille sans effort. "Tu n'as qu'à te détendre et…"

"King." Elle le toisa. Il se tue immédiatement, les yeux ambre se fixant sur elle alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans la création de quelque chose qui serait probablement une oeuvre d'art en cinq minutes. "On sait tous les deux que je suis incapable de faire ça."

King fit une grimace, son regard semblant presque aussi frustré qu'elle ne l'était. "Non. Tu crois que tu ne peux pas faire ça." Il se détendit alors que sa moue se transformait en un petit sourire. "Je sais que tu peux le faire."

Diane se détourna pour masquer la chaleur de ses joues.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui faisait de King un bon tuteur, c'étaient ses mots d'encouragement.

Il avait été comme ça depuis leur première rencontre, quand elle l'avait à peine reconnu. Arlequin Kingsworth, alias King. Il était le jumeau d'Elaine, une bonne amie. Malgré le fait qu'elle était amie avec la soeur de King, elle ne lui avait quasiment jamais parlé avant.

Ils étaient ensemble en art. Diane supposait que c'était vrai, elle se rappelait vaguement de l'avoir vu une ou deux fois dans la pièce. Pas qu'elle faisait vraiment attention. Selon King, le professeur l'avait approché personnellement pour l'aider. Diane ne comprenait pas pourquoi King sacrifiait volontairement une heure de ses après-midi deux fois par semaine pour essayer de l'aider à améliorer ses notes. Surtout quand cette première session s'était déroulée de manière aussi catastrophique.

La brune pinça les lèvres à se souvenir.

Elle avait été rude; purement et simplement.

King était resté plutôt courtois malgré les grognements silencieux qu'il se permettait dans sa barbe, quand il pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Diane l'avait confronté sur ce sujet après la troisième fois et il avait bafouillé une excuse, se taisant le reste du temps.

Ce ne fut qu'après, lorsque Diane eut parlé à sa meilleure amie Elizabeth, qu'elle avait réalisé à quelle point elle avait été conne. Son amie aux cheveux argent l'avait grondée. En disant des trucs comme :

King est tellement gentil ! Comment as-tu pu simplement être méchante, Diane ? Tu dois t'excuser la prochaine fois que tu le verras.

Et venant de l'adorable Elizabeth, douce et délicate par nature, oui, c'était une réprimande.

King et Elizabeth avaient de nombreux cours ensemble et la demoiselle aux cheveux argents n'était pas fan d'entendre sa meilleure amie être méchante avec son autre ami. (Diane ne savait même pas qu'ils étaient proches. Quand est-ce que c'était arrivé?) Diane avait, bien sûr, protesté.

Je n'étais pas méchante… J'aurais juste pu être plus sympa.

Donc la fois d'après, Diane s'était promis d'être plus sympa.

On ne pouvait juste pas refuser quelque chose à Elizabeth Liones lorsqu'elle vous ordonnait de le faire. Et sa meilleure amie avait ordonné. Diane Taylor si j'entends ne serait-ce que le moindre mot sur le fait que tu ais été méchante avec lui la prochaine fois, je ne te ferais plus jamais ces cookies que tu aimes tant !

Elizabeth mettait toujours ses menaces à exécution. Même si Diane ne les avait subies qu'une seule fois.

La deuxième session fut meilleure.

King était toujours gentil, exactement de la manière dont Elizabeth s'était vantée. Quand Diane ne se plaignait pas sur son absence de talent artistique, il était vraiment facile de lui parler. En réalité, elle appréciait ce mec d'une certaine manière. Une manière platonique et "possible ami", bien sur. C'était facile de voir pourquoi Elizabeth disait beaucoup de bien de lui.

Aujourd'hui elle était arrivée dans la salle et il lui avait offert un sourire accueillant qui lui avait retourné l'estomac. Diane haïssait admettre qu'elle pourrait peut-être l'apprécier plus que ce qu'elle pensait à l'origine.

"Diane ?" Il agita une main devant son visage. L'inquiétude marquait ses traits. "Ca va ?"

"Bien sûr que ça va." Diane leva les yeux au ciel, espérant qu'il ne remarquait pas sa gêne. "Continuons juste ce truc."

Il grimaça mais enchaîna. "Et bien, les devoirs de cette semaine était pour nous aider à nous préparer pour le gros projet qu'on doit rendre à la fin du semestre." King fouilla dans son sac, sortit son agenda et l'ouvrit à une certaine page. "Dessiner quelques objets simples en utilisant au minimum deux techniques d'ombrage" dit le rouquin en lisant la page. Il ferma l'agenda et le posa autre part. "Bon, c'est assez simple."

Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante environ à passer en revue les techniques d'ombrage qu'elle utiliserait probablement pour les deux projets d'esquisse qui arrivaient et les devoirs à faire. Elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié, beaucoup plus fascinée par la manière dont King travaillait. Il démontra trois techniques différentes sur sa propre feuille de papier. La page était recouverte de petites créations qu'elle n'imaginait même pas être capable de reproduire.

Diane regardait alors le crayon glisser sur la feuille souplement. Un nouveau cercle pour qu'il puisse faire une démonstration. Elle reconnut négligemment sa voix qui parlait en fond sonor, mais elle n'écoutait pas les mots. A la place, elle se posait des questions sur le roux. Comment était-il si doué ? Est-ce qu'il passait son temps libre à faire ça ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais remarqué plus que ça?

"Diane?" L'entendre prononcer son nom la sortit de ses pensées une fois de plus. "Tu m'as entendu ?"

Elle bredouilla, ramenant son regard vers le siens. Elle laissa ses yeux parcourir son visage de manière appréciative. Ses lèvres étaient en ligne fine. Quelques tâches de rousseurs sur son nez et ses pommettes. A peine visibles à moins d'être près. La teinte ambrée se ficha dans les ses yeux alors que ceux-ci fixaient ses traits.

King déglutit et détacha ses yeux d'elle difficilement. Il avait probablement réalisé qu'elle ne l'avait pas du tout entendu avec son absence de réponse. "Pourquoi ne dessines-tu pas un cercle pour tester l'une des techniques que je viens de te montrer?"

Elle fronça immédiatement les sourcils alors qu'il lui ramenait les pieds sur terre.

"Je peux même pas dessiner un cercle !" protesta-t-elle, espérant à moitié qu'il la laisserait juste rentrer chez elle. La brunette avait été beaucoup trop occupée par King en lui-même et pas par le travail comme elle aurait dû. Elle aurait besoin d'une pause.

"Alors dessine un oeuf" Il passa une main à travers ses cheveux roux. Quelque chose qu'elle était presque sûr qu'il faisait quand il était exaspéré. "C'est juste de l'entraînement et tu ne gagnes pas de points pour ce que tu ombres, du moment que c'est ombré correctement."

"Peut-être que j'utiliserais juste une imprimante et imprimerait un putain d'oeuf!"

"Ce serait de la triche, Diane." Déclara-t-il platement avec un regard peu amusé.

Elle s'effondra sur la table. "L'art c'est débile. Pourquoi on en a besoin de toute façon?" Souffla-t-elle en plaçant son front sur ses bras pliés.

King resta silencieux pendant un moment. Elle se demanda s'il était parti.

"Tu aimes le sport." dit-il contexte.

Diane leva la tête. "Oui ?"

"Tu es douée." Une autre question qui n'en était pas une.

"Euh. Ouais ?" Elle leva un sourcil, se redressant sur sa chaise. Elle était un peu flattée en réalité qu'il sache ça.

"Je n'aime pas le sport," continua King sur son idée aléatoire. "Je suis une catastrophe en sport. En fait, je pense que c'est une perte de temps."

"Eh !" le réprimanda la brune, en enfonçant son doigt dans son bras durement. "C'est pas sympa ! Tu sais que j'aime le sport. Ne dis pas que c'est une perte de temps !"

"Mais, selon ta logique, si je ne suis pas doué pour quelque chose, ça le rend stupide et inutile." contra-t-il, ses yeux ambre durs et illisibles. "Tu penses que tu n'es pas bonne en art, donc tu n'essaie pas et dis que c'est stupide. Je suis nul en sport - donc, ça doit être stupide."

Le rouge s'étala sur ses joues. "C'est pas… je voulais pas dire que…"

"Le fait que tu ne sois pas douée pour quelque chose, ne le rend pas moins important pour quelqu'un d'autre" lui dit-il doucement.

Diane détourna son regard de lui, gênée. Elle l'avait simplement insulté lui et tout ce qu'il faisait. Qu'elle n'aime pas l'art ne rendait pas tout ce qu'il créait moins extraordinaire.

Elle admira tous les dessins sur le murs. Nombre de ces oeuvres étaient de lui et elles étaient… géniales. L'art était juste autant son truc que le sport était le sien.

"Je suis désolée." s'excusa-t-elle pour son étroitesse d'esprit. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça."

"... Je sais que tu ne voulais pas. C'est juste que…" Il laissa les mots s'éteindre alors elle se tourna pour le regarder. Le rouquin triturait le bord de sa chemise, sans croiser ses yeux. "Je voulais juste que tu voies les choses de l'autre côté… je crois."

"Elizabeth avait raison à ton sujet." Diane secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. "Elle ne me laissera jamais tranquille avec ça."

Son regard se figea, visiblement surpris. "Euh… Quoi ? T'as parlé de… de moi ? Avec Elizabeth?"

Diane fredonna en réponse. "Elle a dit que t'étais un mec sympa et que je devrais te laisser une chance au lieu d'être une brute."

"Tu n'es pas une brute."

"Elizabeth dit que je peux être mauvaise parfois."

"Et bien, je ne pense pas que tu sois mauvaise."

Elle sourit, la chaleur revenant sur ses pommettes. "Merci, King. Donc c'est quoi la suite ?

"... Pourquoi tu ne me dessinerais pas un coeur?"

"Un coeur ?" Diane plissa les yeux en le regardant. "Pourquoi un coeur?"

Il haussa les épaules, une pointe de rouge sur les oreilles. "Je sais pas. C'est la Saint Valentin… Ca semblait être une bonne idée."

Sa mâchoire tomba légèrement. Elle avait complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. Elle avait juste passé la majorité de son après-midi avec King. C'était… c'était presque comme s'ils avaient un rencard.

Diane se mordit la lèvre et baissa le regard avec détermination sur le papier pour se changer les idées. Elle commença à dessiner un coeur. De très mauvaise qualité. Elle grogna en regardant le produit fini. Une vague image de quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à un buisson qu'à un coeur.

King rit légèrement. "Et bien, c'est un début."

"Ce n'est pas un bon début." réfuta-t-elle en fusillant du regard le coeur très mal dessiné.

"De la pratique…" lui assura-t-il. Et ajouta rapidement "Et du temps."

"Est-ce que c'est comme ça que t'es devenu aussi doué?"

"Je… Je ne suis pas si…"

Diane boula dans son épaule avec la sienne. "Tu es doué, King. Regarde dans la pièce. Ne crois pas que je ne peux pas dire que c'est ta signature en bas de quoi, quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de ces dessin. T'es vraiment doué." le complimenta-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Il ignora ses mots, sans répondre. Au lieu de cela, il se leva et se plaça juste derrière elle, se penchant au dessus de son épaule droite. "Puis-je?" demanda-t-il prudemment avec un minuscule sourire.

Son coeur accéléra à l'avoir si près. Elle pouvait le sentir. Papier et graphite. Elle se demanda s'il sentait toujours comme ça ou si c'était juste parce qu'il avait eu art avant. Elle ne pouvait même pas comprendre comment c'était possible de vouloir faire art plus de deux fois par semaines et lui le faisait tous les jours.

Diane repoussa cette pensée et hocha la tête, curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

King entoura sa main de la sienne.

La chaleur remonta le long de son cou.

"Si tu utilisais un peu moins de force," lui indiqua-t-il, le visages à quelques centimètres du siens mais les yeux fixés sur leurs mains liées, les doigts pressés contre les siens alors qu'il bougeait sa main et le crayon sur le papier, "Tu aura quelque chose que tu pourrais modifier plus facilement."

Il la guida pour créer un coeur simple.

"Ah," il s'éloigna avec le sourire légèrement moins brillant en regardant leur produit fini. "C'est un peu compliqué de le faire à travers quelqu'un d'autre, mais je crois que tu as compris ce que je voulais dire."

Diane jeta un regard au coeur. Pour elle il était parfait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais après?" Les mots lui échappèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir.

Ses yeux étaient large alors qu'il la fixait. King déglutit difficilement avant que la détermination ne prenne le dessus dans ses yeux. "Traîner avec toi."

Diane le fixa avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il était confiant dans quelque chose d'autre que son art.

Elle aimait ça.

"A… avec un peu de chance." Son sourire devint penaud. "Si… si tu veux, bien sûr. Enfin je veux dire que j'allais te demander…" Il massa sa nuque anxieusement. "Est-ce que tu veux traîner un peu ?"

"Ouais." Elle ramena une couette en face de son visage timidement." Ouais. Ca me plairait beaucoup."

"Cool !" Le plus grand sourire qu'elle ait jamais vu s'étala sur son visage. "Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ? Histoire d'éviter les gens ?"

C'est vrai. Parce que c'était la saint Valentin. Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Il commença à ranger les quelques outils qu'ils avaient utilisés dans l'armoire. Le rouquin se dirigea vers son carnet et ses crayons avant même qu'elle ne puisse se lever et aider.

Diane gloussa et il arrêta de ranger ses affaires.

"Quoi ?" lui demanda King avec appréhension.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire idiot. "Est-ce que tu viens juste de me proposer un rencard ? Pour la Saint Valentin ?"

Son visage explosa de couleur. "Oui." Son ton égal la surprit. "Oui je l'ai fait."

Diane aimait vraiment quand il était confiant.

"Est-ce que… ça te vas ? Est-ce que c'est trop osé ?" Retour au garçon troublé.

"Pas du tout !" répondit la brunette en lui lançant un grand sourire avant de commencer à rassembler ses propres affaires. "Je te l'aurais demandé si tu ne l'avais pas fait." Elle lui lança un clin d'oeil par dessus l'épaule, apercevant à peine la façon dont sa mâchoire se décrocha alors qu'elle se tournait vers son sac.

Lorsque toutes leurs affaires furent rangées, ils quittèrent la pièce.

"Du coup on va où ?" demanda Diane en marchant joyeusement près de King.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit la semaine précédente qu'elle aurait été autant excitée pour un date, elle aurait rit. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que ce date serait avec son tuteur d'art, elle aurait rit puis l'aurait frappé au visage pour avoir juste suggéré quelque d'aussi excentrique.

"Euh, bah, je suppose que ça va être bondé un peu partout et…" Il fronça les sourcils en pensant à ses mots. Ses sourcils se rejoignèrent. "Je voulais t'emmener dans un endroit sympa, mais comme on est le 14 février, je pense qu'il ne nous reste probablement que la pizza en bas de la rue. Comme j'ai fait aucune réservation." Sa voix diminua. "Je pensais pas que tu allais vraiment dire oui."

Diane rit et heurta son épaule contre la sienne. "Une pizza c'est nickel, King, vraiment. J'adore la pizza !"

"T'es sûre?" Ses yeux ambre scrutèrent les siens.

"Oui, débile. C'est quand même un truc de dernière minute. Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies tout prévu."

Les lèvres du rouquin s'affinèrent pendant une seconde. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma, hochant simplement la tête.

"Donc…" Diane chercha un sujet de conversation pendant qu'ils descendaient la rue. "T'es le frère d'Elaine c'est ça ? Son jumeau ?"

"Ouais. Plus vieux de presque vingt minutes." lui dit-il fièrement.

Elle lui sourit. "Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup tous les deux."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu quand j'étais chez vous?" Diane pinça les lèvres.

Car elle n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé à King avant la semaine précédente. Elle ne connaissait même qu'à peine l'existence du rouquin et elle était amie avec Elaine depuis presque deux ans, depuis qu'elles étaient en freshman year (3ème en France ). Elles avaient été l'une chez l'autre de nombreuses fois, donc pour ne pas avoir croisé même une fois King dans sa propre maison était étrange.

"Je suis pas là la plupart du temps." King la regarda du coin de l'oeil. "Je suis souvent chez mon meilleur ami Helbram ou chez Meliodas. Elaine n'aime pas que je sois là quand elle a des amis." continua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Attends." Diane s'arrêta, les yeux ouverts de surprise. "T'es ami avec Meliodas?"

King se retourna pour la regarder avec un sourcil levé. "Ouais ? Ban aussi si tu veux continuer sur cette voie et te débarrasser du choc que ça va provoquer."

"Quoi ?!" La mâchoire de Diane se décrocha. "Pas possible ! Les deux ? Comment !?"

"Ca fait des années que je les connais. Depuis la première année je suppose (CP )." King lui fit un signe pour lui dire de le suivre et ils continuèrent leur route vers la pizzeria. "Les instits aimaient bien me coller avec eux, ils pensaient que j'avais un effet calmant ou quoi."

"Tu l'avais ?"

"Aucune idée. Peut-être?" Les lèvres de King se relevèrent alors qu'il lui lançait un regard amusé. "Imagine un peu à quel point ils auraient été intenses si je ne l'avais pas été. Ces gars-là sont pas faciles. Ils l'ont jamais été. Même si la seule raison pour laquelle je m'attire des ennuis est eux."

"Ca je veux bien te croire !" rit Diane en secouant la tête. "J'ai quelques cours avec eux et ils sont toujours si chahuteurs."

Il lui jeta un regard dubitatif. "Est-ce que t'es en train d'essayer de me dire que tu ne l'es pas, Diane ?"

Elle rougit. "Bah c'était pas ce que j'étais en train de dire…."

King rit.

"J'en suis pas à ce niveau !"

"J'ai eu cours avec toi. Pas besoin de mentir." l'embêta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Diane frappa légèrement son épaule. "Ha ha ha, King. Si c'est vrai, comment ça se fait qu'on ne s'est jamais parlé avant hein ? Je suis assez sûre que je t'aurais remarqué à traîner avec Meliodas et Ban."

Le sourire de King baissa. "Ah, bah, j'essaie de les éviter comme la peste en cours. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans leurs combines donc je traîne souvent dans le fond avec Helbram."

"Helbram." répéta Diane avec un doigt sur sa lèvre, dans ses pensées. "Oh, le gars avec les cheveux vert c'est ça ? Est-ce qu'il met pas autant le bordel que Ban et Méliodas ?"

"C'est lui." Son sourire grandit en mentionnant son meilleur ami. "Helbram n'en est pas à ce point. Qu'on soit d'accord, il pourrait définitivement rivaliser avec Ban et Meliodas s'il le voulait mais, si je suis dans le coin, il essaie au moins de ne me pas m'attirer des emmerdes."

"Je m'en remets toujours pas. On est amis avec les mêmes personnes. Et t'es le frère d'Elaine…" Elle secoua la tête et passa à la prochaine question. "D'où t'es ami avec Elizabeth du coup ?"

"On a quelques cours ensembles, juste tous les deux." déclara-t-il et Diane sentit un pincement de jalousie envers la demoiselle aux cheveux argent. Elle l'enfouit vivement. "C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés la première fois je suppose. Et puis on a parlé quelques fois chez nous et on est juste devenu amis je pense."

Diane se renfrogna à cette information.

"Comment ça se fait que t'aies parlé avec Elizabeth chez toi mais pas avec moi ?" Son ton avait l'air accusateur même à ses oreilles. "Tu l'aimes?"

"Quoi ?" King trébucha presque sur ses propres pieds. "NON !" cria presque King, qui commença à divaguer. "J-je veux dire. On est amis, oui, mais j-je n'aime pas Elizabeth comme ça. Je pense peut-être au début que je le faisais mais c'était y a longtemps et pas depuis que…" sa voix resta en suspens, sans finir la fin de sa pensée.

Ils se fixèrent en silence.

Diane voulait croire qu'il disait la vérité. C'aurait été inutile de lui proposer un rendez-vous s'il aimait Elizabeth, non ?

Un courant d'air souffla, les faisant frissonner tous les deux.

"Viens," dit King en attrapant sa main délicatement, la tirant vers la pizzeria quelques immeubles plus loin. "On se les gèle ici."

La chaleur monta sur les joues de Diane. Elle devrait avoir froid. C'était le milieu de février et la neige parsemait le sol autour d'eux. Mais la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était à quel point elle souhaitait ne pas porter de gants. Pour pouvoir sentir à nouveau sa peau contre la sienne.

Chaleur et bruit les accueillirent instantanément lorsque King ouvrit la porte et l'attira à l'intérieur.

"Wow." commenta Diane en regardant dans la pièce. "Y a tellement de monde !"

"Ouais." King fronça les sourcils, et bougea nerveusement à côté d'elle. "Euh, tu veux essayer autre part ? Je suis pas sûr qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit de mieux par contre."

"Oh, non, ça me va."

Il hocha la tête et marcha vers le comptoir. Diane le suivit, surtout parce qu'il tenait toujours sa main.

"Est-ce que vous voulez une commande spécial ?" demanda le caissier, un homme grand et fin avec des cheveux bruns.

"Euh, non ?" King regarda Diane pour être sûr. Elle hocha la tête. "Non," déclara-t-il plus fermement. "Le buffet nous va très bien."

Le caissier laissa s'échapper un soupire de soulagement. "Ouf ! Il y a environ 45 minutes d'attente et j'ai déjà quatre personnes qui m'ont incendié. Comme si je pouvais contrôler à quel point on est occupés." souffla-t-il . Il continua sa tirade. "Je veux dire quand même. C'est la Saint Valentin et on a un truc spécial. Est-ce qu'ils pensaient qu'on serait morts ?"

King et Diane échangèrent un regard perplexe, se demandant s'ils étaient supposés répondre.

"Bref, ça sera vingt dollars pour les deux" dit-il rapidement. King tendit l'argent, lâchant sa main pour chercher son porte-feuille. "Installez-vous où vous voulez et servez-vous."

"T'étais pas obligé de payer pour moi" clarifia Diane alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. "J'aurais pu payer."

"C'aurait pas vraiment été un rendez-vous si je l'avais pas fait, si ?" sourit King au dessus de son épaule.

L'estomac de Diane remua. "Ca veut pas dire que tu devais payer." ronchonna-t-elle alors qu'ils posaient leurs affaires dans un box.

"Et bien, tu pourras payer la prochaine fois." répondit le roux en secouant la tête. Comme s'il venait juste de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, il ajouta rapidement. "Si-s'il y a une prochaine fois, je veux dire."

"Ouais." Elle sourit largement, espérant cacher la rougeur sur ses joues qu'elle sentait apparaître. "Je paierais la prochaine fois."

Ils prirent de la nourriture et s'assirent dans leur box. Diane se rendit compte que, plus elle passait du temps avec King, plus elle l'appréciait. Plus King s'ouvrait. Il était drôle et intelligent. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'une fois où elle avait ri autant. Et à chaque fois qu'elle déclenchait chez lui un petit rire, elle ne pouvait empêcher la vague de fierté. Le sourire de Diane ne faisait que grandir quand c'était elle qui riait.

Une heure s'envola.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, ils étaient à côté de sa voiture sur le parking de l'école.

"Grimpe. Je te ramène chez toi." offrit-il en jetant son sac sur le siège arrière.

Diane se mordilla la lèvre. "T'es sûr?"

"Oui." répondit King simplement avant de démarrer sa voiture. Il se redressa pour la regarder par-dessus le toit puisqu'elle ne montait pas. "Je sais que ce n'est qu'à quelques blocs, mais il ne fait pas chaud dehors. Laisse-moi te ramener, s'il te plait ?"

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit lentement sur le siège passager. Il sourit et s'assit du côté conducteur.

"Tu sais qu'on aurait pu prendre ta voiture pour aller à la pizzeria. On aurait pas eu si froid sur le chemin retour."

"Ah," rit le roux, gêné. "Ouais je… j'avais pas réfléchi autant." Il lui sourit doucement.

"Comment tu sais où je vis?" demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, une légère rougeur sur les pommettes. "T'es amie avec ma soeur. Je l'ai déposée chez toi plus d'une fois."

Diane sifflota en sortant de la voiture. Elle se pencha à l'intérieur et lui lança un sourire malicieux. "Donc tu sais où je vis. Intéressant." elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

King bafouilla et elle gloussa.

"Merci pour le rendez-vous… Arlequin." Les yeux du rouquin s'agrandirent à l'usage de son prénom. "Je me suis beaucoup amusée."

"Moi aussi." King bougea sur son siège. "Je… J'espère que tu me laisseras t'emmener quelque part à nouveau."

"Sans aucun doute." rayonna-t-elle. "Je te vois demain en cours?"

"Ouais."

"Passe une bonne nuit, Arlequin"

"Toi aussi, Diane."

* * *

Diane raconta tout à propos de son rendez-vous à Elizabeth le jour d'après. Juste avant la dernière heure.

"Enfin !" La demoiselle aux cheveux argent rayonna et l'écrasa dans un câlin.

Elle fit la moue face à son amie. "Enfin ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par enfin ?"

Les yeux bleus d'Elizabeth s'agrandirent quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle sembla en conflit pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête, semblant s'être décidée. "King a un crush sur toi depuis des années, Diane.

"Quoi ? C'est pas possible."

"Oh, ça l'est." dit-elle alors qu'un sourire se dessinait lentement. "Tu vois, quand j'ai mentionné que tu avais besoin d'un prof particulier en art, il a sauté sur l'occasion de passer vraiment du temps avec toi."

"Attends… il s'est… porté volontaire?" repensa Diane à voix haute. "Je croyais que le prof l'avait choisi!"

Elizabeth gloussa et secoua la tête. "Nope ! Au début la prof d'art voulait juste le faire elle-même mais, et bien, quand King a proposé, elle s'est dit "pourquoi pas?". Du moins c'est ce que King m'a dit."

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. "Donc il ne t'aime pas toi ?!"

"What ?" rit Elizabeth sans y croire. "King, m'aimer? Non. Je te l'ai dit, il essaie de trouver le courage de te parler depuis la freshman year. Tu reviens dans les conversations genre tous les jours. Avec…" la demoiselle aux cheveux argents s'arrêta brusquement, le rouge aux joue.

Un sourire malin traversa les traits de Diane. "Avec ?"

Elizabeth secoua la tête violemment. Mais Diane n'allait pas se laisser dissuader aussi facilement. Son amie supporterait un peu de taquinerie.

"Tu ne voulais pas dire que tu parlais de ton énorme crush sur Meliodas avec King, n'est-pas ?" pressa la brunette en agitant les sourcils.

"Diane !" Son amie cacha son visage entre ses mains. "Fais pas ça, s'il te plait !"

"J'arrive pas à croire que t'as parlé de ça avec un mec!" rit Diane, décidant de laisser son amie en paix. Elle était trop joyeuse d'entendre que King et Elizabeth parlait d'elle. Que King l'avait aimé depuis si longtemps.

"Je te l'ai dit," bouda Elizabeth, le rose aux joues, "King est sympa et il sait écouter. Je n'ai jamais eu à m'inquiéter qu'il dise à… qu'il lui raconte ce que je dis."

"Et bah, peut-être que King devrait lui dire quelque chose. Tu pourrais alors aller plus loin que les regards bref et les longs soupirs." Diane roula des yeux. "On se demande pourquoi ni toi ni King n'avez fait de progrès en matière de relations ces dernières années. Peut-être que je devrais dire quelque chose à Meliodas."

"N'essaie même pas !" Cria pratiquement Elizabeth d'horreur.

La sonnerie pour la dernière période de la journée s'éteignit.

Elizabeth saisit l'opportunité de s'enfuir, laissant Diane seule dans le hall. D'autres se hâtèrent et elle aperçut celui qu'elle voulait voir. Elle plissa les yeux, déterminée à le confronter à ce qu'elle venait juste d'apprendre.

"Arlequin Kingsworth !" Elle cria son nom à travers le hall.

King se figea, la fixant avec de grands yeux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts - Helbram - à ses côtés courut dès qu'il posa les yeux sur Diane. King regarda désespérément son ami s'enfuir mais ne bougea pas. Il reporta son regard vers elle. Son expression semblait tiraillée entre la confusion et la joie de la voir.

Diana marcha à grands pas vers lui, le hall se vidant en même temps. Leur école était parfaitement au courant du caractère parfois explosif de Diane et ils savaient quand il fallait rester en dehors de sa route.

"Euh, salut, Diane." la salua-t-il avec un sourire prudent. "Um, qu'est-ce que…"

"Tu m'aimes." déclara-t-elle, allant droit au but. Ils avaient cours dans une minute après tout.

Il eut l'air d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. "Euh… quoi ? J-je…" King regarda ailleurs, le rouge violent sur ses pommettes. "Bordel Elizabeth." l'entendit-elle marmonner dans sa barbe. Il reporta son regard sur elle. "Je… euh, bah-"

Diane posa les mains sur ses épaules et le fit taire en l'embrassant promptement.

"T'aurais pas dû prendre autant de temps." murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Il hocha la tête, étourdi.

"Je te vois plus tard?"

Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

Dianne gloussa à son expression toujours perplexe. Elle embrassa sa joue rapidement sans lui laisser une chance de répondre. Cette fois-ci, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Va en cours, King.'

Elle se retourna pour partir. Sa main agrippant la sienne l'arrêta.

"King ? On va être en retard. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Il avança vers elle, la détermination qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux la veille quand il lui avait demandé d'aller sortir avec lui passant au dessus de la teinte ambrée. Le regard provoqua des papillons dans son estomac. Alors qu'il se penchait sur elle, elle ferma les yeux instinctivement.

"Séchons les cours."

"Quoi ?" Elle ne pouvait pas avoir vraiment entendu ça. Le droit et sérieux King voulait sécher les cours? Le baiser devait l'avoir affectée un tout petit peu trop.

Le rouquin lia leurs doigts, un petit sourire sur le visage. "Séchons les cours. Ca a déjà sonné, de toute façon on est en retard."

Quand est-ce que ça avait sonné ? Diane jetant un coup d'oeil dans le hall, le trouvant très vide.

"Et pour les devoirs?"

"C'est de l'art pour moi. Je pourrais sûrement passer les trois quatre prochaines semaines sans rien avoir à rendre." Son sourire grandit. "Et tu as perm, non ?"

L'excitation courut dans ses veines. "Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on sèche, Harlequin ?" Elle s'approcha. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres nouvellement découvertes. Si il n'avait aucune idée, elle était sûre d'en avoir quelques unes.

"Je propose de sortir de l'école avant de se faire prendre." Commença-t-il en la menant dans le hall où leurs casiers étaient. "A partir de là, c'est toi qui voit."

Ils enfilèrent rapidement leurs vestes, bonnets et gants et filèrent hors du building avant que quelqu'un ne les voient, les mains entremêlées. Ils n'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc de la ville à quelques blocs de là.

Diane s'effondra sur une balançoire, un rire s'échappant de ses lèvres. "J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait fait ça!"

"Ca peut pas être la première fois que tu sèches les cours." King haussa un sourcil en s'asseyant sur la balançoire à côté de la sienne.

"Bah si !" admit-elle, le sourire toujours large de faire quelque chose d'irresponsable. "Je veux dire que j'y ai déjà pensé, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment fait avant." Comme King ne disait rien, elle le regarda, et vit le sourire doux qu'il lui adressait. Elle l'ignora et demanda, "Attends, tu l'as déjà fait?"

"Euh…" Ses joues se colorèrent. "... Peut-être?"

"Quoi ?" Diane ne pouvait pas le croire. "Quand? Souvent ? Je t'avais totalement pris pour un modèle de vertu!"

Il grimaça. "Je dois le prendre mal ?"

"Non. Tous les combien, King?"

"Plusieurs fois par semaine je suppose." Répondit-il avec réticence en se balançant.

Sa mâchoire en tomba. "Comment ça se fait que t'aies pas de problèmes ?! C'est énorme !"

"Je sais pas." Il haussa les épaules. "C'est que pour certains cours et ces profs n'ont pas l'air de trop s'en soucier, ou même remarquer que je suis pas là, du moment que je fais ce que j'ai à faire."

"C'est… c'est tellement n'importe quoi!" Diane riposta, dérivant sa course. "C'est pas juste du tout ! Je serais tellement dans la merde si je faisais ça !"

"Bah, je fais pas vraiment d'activités extrascolaires contrairement à toi." tenta-t-il de se défendre. "Donc ils n'ont pas vraiment de quoi me priver et comme je l'ai dit, ce n'était pas comme si je me ratais. Je suis majore dans tous mes cours."

"Débile." Elle fit la moue et détourna son regard de lui.

Il rit légèrement, sa main attrapant soudainement la sienne. "Si tu veux, je peux t'aider pour d'autres cours aussi. Comme ça tu pourrais me rejoindre."

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, les yeux emplis de rire en la voyant prétendre qu'elle était en colère. Car elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'être. Pas quand il la regardait comme ça. Ok, c'était injuste qu'il puisse sécher mais elle n'allait pas le dénoncer pour ça non plus.

"Est-ce que tu essaie de trouver des excuses pour me voir plus, Harlequin?"

"Peut-être."

"Tu pouvais juste le dire." Diane gloussa alors qu'une rougeur ravie s'étalait sur ses joue. Celle de King se reflétant. "T'as pas besoin d'inventer des excuses."

"T'as rencontré ma soeur, non?" Bien sûre qu'elle l'avait fait. "Elle ne va pas être fan de... nous… euh…" King tira sur la bord de son bonnet nerveusement. "Euh… Si on commence à… se voir."

Elle savait ce qu'il essayait de dire. Elle le taquina quand même. "On se voit , Harlequin. Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant."

Ses joues foncèrent. "Tu sais que c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…"

Ah donc il savait qu'elle l'embêtait. Tant pis.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Diane continua quand même. Elle voulait qu'il le dise.

"Euh bah si on…" Il déglutit difficilement. "Si on… arf !" King ramena le bord de son bonnet devant ses yeux et commença à grogner des mots incohérents dans sa barbe.

La brune se mordit les joues pour s'empêcher de rire. Il était juste adorable et elle était en train de s'en vouloir en quelque sorte pour avoir pris tant de temps avant d'apprendre à le connaître.

Il se leva soudainement de son siège, la faisant presque tomber du sien en l'effrayant. King attrapa sa main et la releva. Il respira profondément.

"Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? " Ses yeux ambres cherchèrent une réponse dans les siens.

"C'est un peu brusque, non?" le taquina Diane même si un large sourire menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage. "On a eu notre premier rendez vous hier après tout."

"Tu m'as dit que j'aurais pas dû attendre aussi longtemps," lui rappela-t-il. "Donc je demande maintenant. Avant que tu ne réalises que je suis un loser fini et que t'es beaucoup trop bien pour moi."

L'affirmation fit rire Diane. "C'est ridicule ! Tu n'es pas un boulet et je suis pas trop bien pour toi."

"Je connais pas mal de gens qui ne seraient pas du tout de cet avis." grommela King en regardant sur le côté.

Elle arrêta de rire. "Qui. Je vais tous leur donner une raclée."

Il la surprit en riant. Il secoua la tête, la regardant avec cette ombre intense et ambrée. "Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Diane."

"Ouais," elle tordit une couette autour de son doigt ganté, "Je veux bien être ta petite amie, Harlequin." Elle posa ses mains ses joues et l'attira vers elle.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Quand ils finirent par se séparer, chacun légèrement essoufflé, Diane reprit. "Je prendrais quand même cette liste de noms."

Il rit une nouvelle fois, le nez frôlant le sien alors qu'il posait son front contre le sien.

"Etant donné que ça commence par Elaine et finit par Ban, bonne chance." Le sourire de King était aussi large que le sien.

"Elaine pourrait peut-être être un défi, mais Ban ? Facile."

"Je me doutais que tu dirais ça."

"Personne ne s'en prend à mon copain et s'en sort tranquille."

Le visage de King explosa de couleur et il se cacha dans son écharpe.

"Ca va probablement être un plus gros défi que ce que tu penses."

"Challenge accepté." lui assura-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil. "En plus," dit-elle en serrant sa main, une pointe d'inquiétude dans son coeur, "Je peux aussi être un petit challenge."

"Ca…" il releva le menton en dehors de l'écharpe, "c'est quelque chose que je savais déjà. Et j'en suis vraiment impatient."

Il sourit. Ce petit sourire qui faisait battre son coeur plus fort dans sa poitrine. Qui lui donnait l'impression que son estomac était attaqué sans relâche par des papillons. Qui la rendait heureuse qu'il ait eu le courage de demander à être son prof particulier.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et murmura;

"Moi aussi."

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette première traduction menée à son terme (en espérant que ce ne soit pas la dernière x)). Veuillez m'excuser s'il reste quelque maladresses j'ai trouvé compliqué d'allier respect de l'écriture et faire en sorte que cela reste joli en français ^^'.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir, je me ferais un devoir et une joie de les transmettre à l'autrice original :3


End file.
